During operation, components of a snowmobile, such as the track and slide rails, may be cooled and lubricated by sprays of loose snow that are generated during the normal operation of the snowmobile on loose snow. Additionally, devices have been developed to scratch a surface of the ice or snow to generate a spray of ice or snow when a snowmobile operates in order to provide a desired cooling and lubrication. These devices are known by many different names such as snow tillers, spray generating devices, ice or snow scratchers, and snow lubrication devices.